Shiver
by BrownEyedGurl1
Summary: He looked in her direction, but she paid him no attention. He wanted her. Bad. A short fic that will surprise you. Rated pg-13 cause sometimes people can be paranoid. Chapter 2 up for sure this time!
1. He looked in her Direction

A/N:  All right y'all, finally my first fanfic.  It won't be that long, maybe two or three chapters. These things are damned hard to write!  This might suck big time, but be nice!  Oh and flames will be used to melt the chocolate bars for my s'mores!  Please read and review!  

P.S:  For an added bonus, download "Shiver" by Coldplay, the song I used in this story.  It is awesome, and perfect for this fic!  

Gratzi Mucho,

Tiff- the Brown Eyed Gurl

Disclaimer:  This is ridiculous.  I don't own anything that sounds even remotely familiar.  Coldplay owns shiver.  Although I wouldn't mind owning Chris Martin…..

Shiver 

****

**Chapter one:  I looked in your direction**

****

She spoke a hundred words a minute, swiftly but gracefully.  Her cinnamon chewing gum played teasingly on her tongue as she continued to discuss the upcoming evening's big event.  The other girl leaned in as she began to speak softly, obviously not wanting anybody outside of the circle to hear her comment.  In a moment they were laughing, causing half the class to stop what they were doing to steal a glance.   

He leaned back in his chair from across the room, mesmerized by her voice.  He closed his eyes, and began to hear a musical tune in his head.  Suddenly inspired, he glanced back at her, only to find her looking right at him.  For that second, that brief moment in time, he wanted to tell her- stand up on his desk and spew his love for her all over the classroom.  She gave him a questioning look, turned her head and was instantly sucked back into the conversation with the dark haired girl.  A strand of her long blonde hair fell sneakily in her face as she let out a small laugh, causing her to gently move her well-manicured hand to put it back into place.  Such a delicate maneuver.  She was a goddess.   

He put his head down and began to write angrily in his notebook.  The song lyrics just poured out of his head, almost faster than he could write them down.  The bell rung about 20 minutes later, but the composer heard nothing as the class began to file out the door.  Beads of sweat had formed on his brow as he continued to etch the lyrics that burned his brain.

The teacher hovered above the clueless student, waiting impatiently for him to finish up.  "Ahem, class was over five minutes ago" she remarked.  

"Oh, sorry." He replied, throwing his notebook into his backpack.  "Have a good weekend", he said as he hurried out the door, his dark hair fluttering as he walked.  

"Yeah, you too", the teacher responded warily as the brown haired boy hurried out of the classroom.  

It was finally here, the night of the big event that everyone had been talking about.  The last party of their high school careers.  Every senior would attend, from the beautiful and popular that ruled the school, to the freaks and non-existent that wouldn't even be acknowledged.

He stood in front of his bathroom mirror and gave himself a nod of approval.  His black Incubus shirt hugged his toned body beautifully, and he knew it.  His clear blue eyes shone with determination.  _Today is the day she will finally know the truth_.  He picked up his guitar case, car keys and headed for the door.  

She applied a final coat of strawberry lip-gloss to her plump lips.  She straightened out her baby pink halter-top and adjusted her low-rise jeans. Looking in the mirror, she ran her hands through her hair and gave herself a nod of approvable.  _I can never let him find out the truth.  _She grabbed her purse and keys just as her dark haired friend arrived to pick her up.  

Music blared throughout the house, mixing with the sound of anxious teenagers.  He walked into the huge backyard, his band members following closely behind.  They received looks of lust and admiration from the girls- jealous stares from the guys.  Immediately the group began setting up the instruments and equipment, eager to please their audience.  Soon a crowd began to form, and within minutes were chanting the bands name.  

Immaturity filled the air as shallow females chatted about how hot the lead singer was, and debated with ignorance their opinions of why he was still single.  The males commented on how much the band rocked, and how drunk they were planning on getting that night.  On the left side of the yard, a small group of outcasts huddled together keeping track of the time to avoid breaking their curfews.    

In the back of the room, the blonde haired girl sighed and took another sip of her drink.  Surrounded by a group of fellow seniors, she continued to chat idly, neglecting to put much effort into the conversation.  Noticing the pathetic attempt to conceal her unhappiness, the dark haired friend grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.  

"What's the matter, are you alright?"  She asked.

"Um, yeah I am just fine, why?" the blonde replied. 

"Yeah right, and I am Avril Lavigne.  Look, I know what you're thinking about.  You can't tell him how you feel- you know that.  It would change everything.  You just can't.  Bottom line."  Her friend replied before pulling her back into the group.  

Just as she was about to protest, the lights were lowered and the crowd began to cheer.  A well-known football player sauntered onto the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone. 

 "Here to kick ass for our last party is the best damn band ever, our favorite…No LOOKING BACK!"  

The crowd roared uncontrollably as the five guys made their way to their respective instruments.  The lead singer waltzed up to the microphone and adjusted his guitar.  He glanced out into the still screaming audience and pulled his right pointer finger up to his lips, signaling everyone to become quiet.  Right on cue, the crowd silenced, eager to hear what he had to say.  

"Tonight we are going to start off with a new song that I wrote this afternoon.  A girl, who doesn't even know that she's got me at her beck and call, inspired it, spur of the moment.  In fact, she's in this room right now."  

He waited as the screams quieted down again.  

"I am sure that every one of the guys here will be able to relate to this song.  There's always at least one girl in our lives that we feel should "Shiver" from being so damn cold."

He waited as the guys responded.

"But we can't help falling for them, right?  This song is called appropriately enough "Shiver", and it's dedicated to well, you know who you are."  

He stole one last stare into the audience, and found her.  She stood there, trying to remain clueless.  But he knew better.  

He began to play the opening of the song; the smooth chords flowed effortlessly from his guitar.  The rest of the band chimed in, and he began to sing.  

So I looked in your direction,  
But you paid me no attention, do you.  
I know you don't listen to me.  
'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you.  
  
On and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care.  
  
Did she want me to change?  
But I change for good.  
And I want you to know.  
But you always get your way,  
I wanted to say,  
  
Don't you Shiver Shiver, Shiver  
I'll always be waiting for you,  
  


So you know how much I need ya,  
But you never even see me, do you  
  
And this is my final chance of getting you?  
  
On and on from the moment I wake

To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care.  
  
Did she want me to change  
But I change for good.  
And I want you to know.  
But you always get your way,  
I wanted to say,  
  


Don't you Shiver Shiver, Shiver  
I'll always be waiting for you,  
  


And it's you I see, but you don't see me.  
And it's you I hear, so loud and clear.  
I sing it loud and clear.  
And I'll always be waiting for you,.  
  


 So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention,  
And you know how much I need you,  
But you never even see me.

The mob of teens roared as the song came to an end.  Then as to everyone's surprise, the lead singer dropped his guitar, grabbed the microphone, and said "Don't you shiver Kate Saunders?"

David Gordon walked off of the stage, and straight to his car.  


	2. Everything's not lost

 A/N: Thank you ALL very much for the rockin' reviews I got. MUCH AMOR 2 YOU!!! To answer some questions, the reason why I picked Kate was simply because I didn't feel Lizzie fit in with what I had in mind. Gordo feels his crush is cold, and almost snobbish- definitely more Kate Like. If I were writing a fic about the song "Yellow" which is mushy and sweet, then Lizzie would be the candidate for sure. (Hmmm, that's an idea!) But anyways-I am an L/G lover, just felt like turning left instead of right! Until next time, PEACE!

P.S: I spelled Kate's last name wrong in the first chap. S-A-N-D-E-R-S….I knew that! 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. Not even the computer. 

Gratzi Mucho,

  Tiff

**Chapter 2: Everything's not lost**

150 teenagers parted like the Red Sea as David Gordon swiftly made his way down the middle of the backyard. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, he trudged into the house and out the front door. He shoved his hands in his pockets in search of his car keys before realizing they were in his guitar case, which was resting next to the stage. "Son of a bitch" he said out loud as he disappeared down the dark driveway, with absolutely nowhere to go. 

Kate Sanders didn't even notice she'd dropped the drink that was in her right hand. She started to feel dizzy, and nearly slipped on the red liquid while turning around to run into the house. Claire Miller caught her just as she was about to stumble, and grabbed her arm tightly. 

"Do you see what you did Kate, do you know what this will do to your reputation?" she remarked. "You could've had almost any guy you wanted. Ethan, Riley, Justin- all on their knees for you. But no, you have to lust after the ONLY one you know you'll never have. David isn't one of us. He never has been, and never will be. You had a fling with him back in the day, so what-get over it. He's a total loser. Don't you care about the well being of our group? Damn, you're such a bitch."

"No Claire, you're the bitch" Kate replied as she slapped her accuser across the face. The dark haired girl stumbled back words, her face turning a ghostly shade of white.

"Don't you ever tell me who I can and can't have. You're nothing without me. I made you Claire Miller, don't you ever forget that." Kate whispered as she flipped her hair, turned on her heels and stormed into the house. 

The audience stood in disbelief as they tried to process the recent happenings. Within seconds of their queen's exit, the whispers and snickering began-rumors spreading like the plague. The four remaining members of "No looking back" had already packed up most of their equipment, and were making their way off the stage. As an attempt to refuel the rapidly fading party, a cheerleader brought out a battery operated boom box, turning it to the local pop music station. She yelled an annoying "Come on guys!" before beginning to dance in the middle of the yard. Within seconds all of the lemmings followed her lead, and the party was in full swing again.

Once in the house, Kate ran straight to the bathroom and locked herself in. She turned to look at her reflection, cringing at what she saw. Mascara and eyeliner ran down the sides of her cheeks, blending with her tears. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy. Not to mention she had red punch stains on the bottom of her jeans. "I look like the cover of a cheap horror flick", she said out loud. The worst part wasn't being humiliated in front of her peers, or even getting into an awful fight with her best friend. It was having a lonely heart. "I have a lot of changes to make" the blonde thought as she washed her face, re-applied her makeup, and returned to the party. 

David quickened his pace as the cool night air tickled his arms. Deep in thought, he ceased to notice he was walking in the middle of the road. He could hear music and laughter coming from the party, and came to the realization that the rest of his graduating class had "recovered beautifully" from the whole ordeal. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he started to make his way to the sidewalk as a small SUV came tearing up the road. The driver slammed on the brakes just in time before colliding with him. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, David walked to the driver's side of the car to voice his anger. The driver rolled down the window, a concerned look on her face. 

"Oh, it's you" was all he remarked to the blonde sitting in the drivers seat. 


End file.
